


Goddammit Revan, Taris Edition

by viveriveniversumvivusvici55



Series: Goddammit Revan [1]
Category: Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Taris (Star Wars), no beta we die like men, there is rancor killing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 13:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18315752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viveriveniversumvivusvici55/pseuds/viveriveniversumvivusvici55
Summary: Ari, soon to be known as Revan, did not like Taris. There were many unpleasant surprises there.Rancors definitely numbered in that.





	Goddammit Revan, Taris Edition

**Author's Note:**

> This is, almost word for word, my reaction to finding the rancor in the game. I was not prepared for that, and I definitely didn't have enough mines. 
> 
> Revan goes by Ari here. Genderless Revan for your own imagination to fill in.
> 
> I may write Carth's reaction to this later. Maybe. Let me know if you'd like to see that.

Every inch of Ari seems to be covered in rakghoul guts, the smell is in their nose, and it is taking everything they had not to be sick. Even so, Ari couldn’t imagine how it must be like for the newly rescued Zaalbar. Guts may get into armour through cracks, but in fur? They couldn’t imagine.

As the three of them make their way down the tunnel, Ari takes a moment to just wipe the guts off onto the ground, coughing as they get some on their hands. “I’m going to be sick.”

“Don’t! Then I’ll get sick!” Mission chirps behind her, and Ari inhales through their nose to calm down, trying to avoid snapping at the young girl. That is a mistake, and they promptly started to gag again at the smell. _No. Focus. Don’t puke, don’t you_ ** _dare_** _puke, you piece of bantha shit._

They get under control. Just barely. Now to keep going. The sooner they got through the Vulkar base, the sooner all of them could try to wash off this awful, awful smell. They were all due for a long bath. Or a pressure wash. _Something to get the smell out._ Ari feels that as deeply as they would feel hunger.

“It should be around the corner,” Mission says with a smile, full of the enthusiasm her age gives her, and Zaalbar made a noise of disdain.

“Thank goodness.”

As they turn the corner, Ari spots a pile of rubble ahead, with something shiny ahead of them. At this point, everything is valuable, everything can be sold for credits or used to get them out of this damned mess, so they jog forward, digging the item out of the rubble.

Then they make the mistake of turning left. Or maybe that was the smart decision and the mistake had been to run out into the middle of a large room _without looking to see if it was unoccupied._

Ari chokes, the breath frozen in their lungs, staring in horror. They wait, hoping to every deity possible that they haven't been spotted, that they can get away from this frankly idiotic mistake. When Ari works out their temporary safety, that they haven't been spotted, they quietly sprint back into the safety of the hallway. Zaalbar and Mission hang back, equal expressions of concern on their faces.

Ari gasps, a hand over their mouth to limit their sound, and they hiss in fury and fear, “Oh my shitting fuck, it’s still there!”

Mission hisses back, “I said it might still be there!”

“There is a big difference between _might_ and _is!_ ”

Zaalbar makes a warning sound. “Shhhhh, it’ll hear you.”

Ari shuts up immediately, chest still heaving with restrained panic, mind reeling over the thought of _I ran straight into a room with a rancor in it, oh sweet Lord, I could have **died**_.

 “So what now?” They ask softly. “We need to get through that door. I am open to ideas.”

“We could just shoot it,” Mission chimes in. “That strategy has worked for us so far, right?”

Zaalbar snorts. “Yeah, that’ll definitely work. We can definitely just shoot a rancor from up close where it can hurt us. Mission, we don’t have good enough range on our weapons to shoot it safely from a distance or the power to make an impact.”

“It was just an idea!” Mission defends herself, and Ari sighs.

“No, no, it was a decent idea. We don’t exactly have many options.”

“What about grenades?” Zaalbar pulls out the handful he has kept on him, and Ari pulls out the ones that they have scavenged off bodies, counting them out. 

“Not enough. We’ll make a dent in it, but not enough to kill it,” they pinch the bridge of their nose and promptly gags when they get a whiff of rakghoul from their blood soaked hands. When they can breathe without puking, they continue. “We’ll need something to finish it off, or to get it to a point that the grenades will be enough.”

All of them are quiet, pondering, and after a moment, Mission grins, brightening up. “I have an idea!”

She doesn’t take the time to explain, doesn’t take the grenades - she just slides into stealth mode and jogs out of the tunnel.

“Mission!” Ari hisses fiercely, peering around the corner. 

“Mission Vao, get back here!” Zaalbar is slightly louder, concern flooding his voice, and Ari frantically waves him down, trying to keep the volume low. They can’t go out without making the rancor aware of them, and so they hang back, unable to breathe, panicking on behalf of the young girl risking her life to get them out. 

Mission stops a good distance away from the rancor, and, stealth mode, still on, starts setting down mines. Every mine they have, in a zig zag pathway back towards the tunnel. There are only three mines, but hopefully, that is enough. She steps around the mines, and with a moment where it seems like she is gathering her courage, she turns off the stealth mode.

The rancor turns around, immediately noticing her. It roars in annoyance, Ari curses loudly, and the two of them immediately run out of the tunnel, grenades in hand.

“Mission, RUN!” Ari has no idea who shouts that, but whoever it is sounds terrified.

That shout was a bit unnecessary, but Mission obeys anyway, running back through the mine maze that she has made. As the rancor chases her, it steps in each mine, screaming in pain with each explosion. As soon as it gets in range (and Mission is out of range), Ari and Zaalbar start throwing grenades. All of them. Every single grenade is relieved of its pin and thrown desperately at the rancor. Mission’s pistol fires in unison, slightly whittling away the creature’s health.

“Come on, come on,” Ari mutters, throwing the last grenade. Their heart is in their throat. If this doesn’t work…well, there’s always running.

This last grenade lands on the rancor’s shoulder, and when it explodes, it finally, _finally_ kills the rancor. The creature’s disgusting head falls off, and the heavy body falls backwards, the ground shaking with the impact. There is a moment of silence as all three stare at the rancor’s body, waiting to make sure that it really won’t get up.

When it doesn’t, Mission cheers and Ari bends in half, grabbing their knees as they try to get their thundering heart and rising blood pressure back under control. 

“We did it!”

Zaalbar roars in triumph, but also launches into a lecture of “Mission, don’t you ever do that again, and if you are going to run into danger like that, tell us what you’re doing!”

“Oh, calm down, Big Z. We did just fine! Look, we killed a rancor!”

Ari calls out, “We did do that. And I do _not_ want to do that again.” 

They stagger over to the body, looting it and the nearby corpses of every bit of good salvage that has accumulated over time. There’s good amounts of ammo, valuable upgrades to sell, and Mission makes a compelling argument of taking the head for people to pay to get a photo with. Zaalbar manages to talk her out of it.

Finally, they look at each other, ready to enter the Vulkar base, and Ari laughs. “For the record, we are not telling Carth about this.”

Mission shakes her head. “No. Definitely not.”

Zaalbar shrugs. “I have not met the man before. Is that a bad idea?”

“Do you want to be lectured about safety and about how we should have run back to get him?”

“No.”

“Then we are never, _ever_ telling Carth about this.”


End file.
